Ruby's Bitch
by wlfmanjack
Summary: A smut side story between a Kawaii OC and Ruby Rose. Bleu was created by lilytherose2112 in her story titled GreannRose. This is a gift for lilytherose2112 because she's awesome and a great friend. P.S. she chose the name of this Fan Fiction
1. Chapter 1

In an infinite amount of universes we find an infinite amount of possibilities. Some of which deviate from the main timeline to include more allies for the world of Remnant. Here Team RWBY had the pleasure of knowing their fifth member, Bleu Greann. A young plucky girl who was as anxious as she was adorable. The girl had hear doubts upon attending Beacon academy, but the admiration of Ruby Rose drove her to be a better person.

She looked up to Ruby, her leader was full of so much confidence and love that the moment she returned Bleu's affections, it felt like something out of a fairy tale. However, their relationship was a bit slow as Bleu herself had a certain side she wasn't ready to show right away.

On an average day, we can find Bleu shaken things up in the dorm of Team RWBBY, literally that is. Our hero had blue hair with green highlights, a blue hoodie, black leggings and black boots. The dorm set up was about the same, two sets of poorly constructed bunk beds, but with the inclusion of Bleu's "love sack," a fairly large bean bag chair in the center of the room that served as the fifth member's bed. The nerd was quietly humming, while listening to loud ear damaging music and dancing as if no one was watching, or so she thought. Little did this nerd know, the lovely Ruby entered their little home, instantly mesmerized by her partner's movements. Bleu's cute butt sent little red's blood pumping as she licked her lips. Taking advantage of her girlfriend's lack of awareness, the hyper huntress slowly tip toed into the adorkable nerd's direction. Bleu was in a peaceful bliss, unaware that a predatory Ruby was sneaking up from behind, lusting for her body. The horny girl's hands began twitching in anticipation, as slowly, but surely the leader hovered right behind her love and grabbed hold of her luscious boobs. The action startled Bleu as she took quick notice of her lovers head and chin resting upon her right shoulder. The leader stared at her beloved with a dopey grin and a small chuckle, while the nerd returned this gaze with a smirk and a tiny blush.

The blue hooded girl removed her headphones then jested, "Aren't you frisky today."

"It's your own fault," Ruby shot back, "For showing off your hot bod." The leader began shifting her hold upon her lover. Her knee split Bleu's legs apart, she then took one hand and slipped it underneath the girl's hoodie to gain a better feel of her tit, while her other hand traveled south and slowly began stroking the nerd's nether regions. The geek let out subtle moans as her love continually groped and felt her up. Ruby then slowly reached the other girl's ear with her tongue, bringing it in to nibble on it gently.

Bleu's ecstasy was through the roof at this point. She began panting profusely, but quickly broke away in embarrassment screaming, "NO I-I can't."

Ruby looked at her girlfriend in shock, she paused for a moment before asking "...Bleu, I don't get it. We've been together for a while and...I can tell you really want it and lord knows I want it too so what's the deal? Why won't you let me get past second base?"

"...Because," The nerd mumbled, "I've had this problem before, you see...The only way I can get off...Is with a certain fetish."

"Well fine, we can do your fetish if it means we can fuck already."

"It's not that simple Ruby. I've had girlfriends in the past reject me after hearing about what turns me on and well...You're so precious that, I don't want to lose you." The blue haired girl took a seat on one of the beds with her eyes slowly welling up, "I don't know what I'd do if you rejected me."

Ruby sighed and sat next to her lover, she held her hand close and looked her straight in the eyes and assured, "Bleu, listen to me carefully, I love you. You make me feel complete, I feel as though you are my other half, I can't imagine being with anyone else other than you. So whatever your kink is, I will do it."

With slightly more confidence, the timid girl looked down, took a deep breath, and slowly whispered, "I...Want to be dominated."

"Oh," Ruby hushed.

"Yeah you know...I don't want to scare you...But...I REAAAALLLY love it when I get treated like a whore...I wanna be slapped, teased, hell. I even want to be straight up tortured." Nervous upon meeting eye to eye on her partner. Bleu looked up to see Ruby giving her a devilish smile.

"...I really wish you would have said so earlier."

In awe, the nerd blurted, "Are...Are you saying you're into it?"

The leader leaned in close and soothed, "Oh I'm **_WAAAAYYYY_** into it, now lets start making up for lost time."

The geek had wide eyes and a delighted smile, the thought this sweet innocent and adorable girl was just as much of a pervert as her was a dream come true. Bleu immediately stood up and wasted no time undressing, the anticipation was overwhelming as she lifted her hoodie and undershirt over her head to reveal a cute blue bra with green polka dots. The girl could barely contain her excitement as unhooking her bra took more effort than usual, as her hands shook substantially. With the covering finally removed, the nerdy girl reached to remove her bottoms only for her actions to be hindered as she felt cold steel wrap around her right wrist, followed by a snapping noise.

"Wha-What" she gasped as her girlfriend grabbed hold of her other wrist and restrained it by what was clearly handcuffs, "R-Ruby, what are you do-"

"Shhhhh," The leader hushed while holding her submissive partner close from behind and groping one of her magnificent breasts, "Truth be told, I was worried I was gonna scare you away with how freaky I can be. I wanted to ease you into this slowly, but now that I know what turns you on. I'm not holding anything back."

Little red then turned her partner around to face her and sat the meek girl down upon the love sack. Ruby bent forward, lifted her lover's chin up slightly, then placed a small peck on the lips before breaking away. Ruby sat back down on one of the beds giving her prisoner a seductive smile while untying her boots. "First, I think I should give you a little show. When I find someone as freaky as me, I like to tease them first. Besides, I've seen what you can do, now let me show you what I can do."

The Dom then kicked her boots off, stood right up with her back turned against her partner, then flung her hood off in a dramatic fashion. Ruby then placed her hands upon her hips and began swaying them in a circular motion as to put on a show. Her next action was to undo the knot on her back, keeping her corset in place. With the knot undone, the girl turned and slipped the article of clothing off, then lifted her undershirt to reveal a red lacy bra that was transparent enough to see her beautiful nipples.

Bleu admired her partner's perky chest and had her mouth open at the display. Ruby chuckled a bit, "hehehe, you're so cute." She turned around once more and sat on the captive's lap. The restrained beauty had a close view on the snaps keeping her lover's bra attached. "Go on," her lover whispered, "Take my bra off."

While in bliss, the nerd dragged her tongue on her partner's back and wrapped it around the snaps and with one simple tug, the connection was easily broken. Ruby stood back up, then turned into the direction of her lover while slowly sliding her bra off of her. She then leaned in close, grabbed her partner's head and moved it towards one of her tits. "Show me what you can do."

Bleu, while never breaking eye contact, stared back at her lover with a horny grin on her face. Her tongue gently grazed the nipple, she slowly licked the area in a circular motion as Ruby gave off minor moans. The nerd's technique was subtle, very light movements as she licked the hard nipple. The leader was already panting at this motion with a minor blush and a smile, but once her partner began sucking, little red was in a whole new world of pleasure. Her mouth shut hard as her lover continued to do work on her sensitive area. The little girl felt so much pleasure, she wrapped her arms around her captives head pulling her closer than before. Ruby then grabbed hold of the other girl's hair, pulling her off as Bleu's mouth dropped wide open with her tongue sticking out. The temptation was too great, immediately the Dom shoved her tongue down her prisoner's throat embracing her in a passionate kiss. The two locked lips, moaning with thrill.

Breaking away, the dominating girl commented, "You're getting me so hot and we've only just begun."

Standing back up, Ruby returned back to her stripping as she began twirling her hips while lowering her skirt like a hula hoop. There the young beauty stood, wearing nothing, but lacy red soaking wet see-through panties and stockings. Her next action was to lower down and undo the laces on her partner's boots, "I think you'd be more comfortable without these." She hushed then yanked off the foot wear. She then returned to her dance, by showing off her cute butt into the direction of her lover. The swaying motion was so mesmerizing and intoxicating, Bleu couldn't help, but have her tongue out with a little bit a drool with her eyes widened at the display. Ruby inched her ass closer and closer to the nerd until finally the temptation was too great. The nerd shoved her face into the beautiful butt and gave a lick.

Ruby snapped her posture up, then lectured, "You're getting a little impatient. You'll get to taste this soon enough, don't worry."

Ruby then strolled away for a bit and came back with four vibrating eggs attached to a singular hand held controller. The captive muttered, "R-Ruby, how long have you had that?"

"Never leave home without it, this baby gives off intense orgasms." The dominate one placed one foot and kicked her subordinate back further into the bean bag chair. While Bleu helplessly lied back into her love sack, Ruby began a trail of kisses, starting from the girl's belly button and ending on her tit. While massaging the sensitive area with her tongue, little red began slipping each of the eggs one by one into the poor girl's pussy. As she pulled away, her hand was drenched in her partner's love juices. "Oh my, someone's really excited."

Bleu gave a dopey grin, a small laugh, and a little blush as Ruby set her controller to its lowest setting while cleaning her drenched fingers with her tongue. The captive geek responded with moans as her head flew further back.

"Oh you like that? Then how about this," The devilish girl smirked as she raised the setting to an above high.

The poor nerd moaned even louder, helpless to her partner's torture. Her eyes and smile grew wider as Ruby chuckled at her partner's bliss.

"Oh yeah, now we're cooking. Tell me you're my bitch."

The geek desperately wanted to respond, but only managed to scream out more moans.

"Oh my, so disrespectful," The leader complained then shut the vibration off completely.

Desperate, Bleu yelled out, "I'M YOUR BITCH, I'M YOUR FUCKING BITCH!"

"That's right you are," The dominate one grinned, then dialed the vibration to its highest setting. The geek screamed out even louder moans as her toes curled and her legs twitched rapidly. Ruby began playing with the settings, raising and lowering it to her visual desire. The time couldn't have been anymore perfect, as Ruby finally slipped off her panties.

* * *

Meanwhile, two other women were on route back to their dorm. Little did they know, Yang and Blake's private conversation would be so relevant to what was proceeding into their room.

"I'm just saying, how do you know you won't like it if you never try it," The blonde argued.

The Faunus simply dismissed, "I just don't know Yang, I mean...I've never found women particularly attractive before and-"

"Shhh, do you hear that?" The brawler interrupted. It was at this moment, both girls overheard the moans of their nerdy teammate Bleu. The two rushed to the door, with Yang peaking into the keyhole, "Oh man, Ruby's giving it good to her girlfriend."

"She's-what," The cat girl blushed.

"Come, take a look."

The Faunus complied and witness the event unfold. She saw Bleu, helplessly restrained and moaning to their leader's torture. "Oh my, so disrespectful." Blake overheard.

She witness the poor girl being denied the pleasure she so desperately craved screaming "I'M YOUR BITCH, I'M YOUR FUCKING BITCH!"

"That's right you are"

Blake's eyes were dilated, her jaw hung wide open, while having a massive blush fill her entire face. This of course gave Yang the perfect opportunity to gain her waifu's affections as she reached from behind and began massaging her friend's boobs. "Y-YANG, what are you doing!"

"Relax, just keep enjoying the porn." she whispered while continually groping the helplessly horny girl.

The cat's eyes couldn't be averted, the beautiful sight was just too intoxicating to look away and the addition of someone foundling her breasts just added to her pleasure as she continued to moan.

* * *

Back in the dorm of Team RWBY, we find the black haired girl now sitting her bare ass onto the face of her lover demanding, "Get to work, or I'm pulling out my toy out."

It required no additional thought, Bleu complied and began stroking the folds of Ruby's pretty little pussy with her tongue. The leader moaned, "OH YEEEAAH, just like that," while raising the vibration setting. The geek tried to keep her concentration and rhythm, but found it increasingly difficult by her mistress's use of her toy. The constant fluctuation from high to low sent the nerd into a frenzy of pleasure as her lover squeaked in ecstasy. It wasn't long until, her tongue game managed to stay on point despite her torturous state.

" _AHahhaAAHHH,"_ The leader screamed, "I'm so close Bleu, I'm cumming...OH GOD I'M CUMMING!"

* * *

Blake, outside was unable to enjoy the sight any longer, as Yang had shifted her attention down the Faunus's shorts, with two fingers going in and out of the girl's folds. The blonde held her friend closer from behind, while slowly licking her neck.

"Y-a-a-ang," The cat stuttered while panting, "Please stop, someone ***MOANS***...Someone could see us."

"Then let em look," the blonde argued, "You're horny right now and I may not get another opportunity like this."

* * *

As it turned out, someone **WAS** watching them. In the dorm of Team JNPR, we find Nora pressed up against the door, looking through the keyhole, observing the action in the hall while Pyrrha lied upon her bed, staring at her friend.

"Nora, you shouldn't watch them do that," The red head lectured.

"I can't help it, its just sooooo...HOT!" The ginger stated while slipping her panties off, the girl then began massaging her clit, "Sex is in the air Pyrrha and its gettin me so wet."

The red head couldn't argue, the collective intimacy left an aroma in the air that induced her cunt into a pleasurable stimulation.

* * *

In the RWBY dorm room: The leader sprayed her love juices all upon her partner's face, while leaning a bit forward, trying to catch her breath. "You're so good," Ruby squeaked then climbed off her lover's face. "I think you deserve a reward."

Bleu continued to lie helpless at the continual vibrating onslaught that occurred in her genitals, but suddenly the toy ceased its function. Confused, the poor girl looked up to find her lover wearing a hefty strap-on while holding her scroll. With one push of a button, her scroll activated a wireless signal to the rubber appendage that caused it to vibrate. "Its time for the grand finale."

The nerd grinned at her lover and uttered, "Do it."

Ruby pulled off the girl's leggings and panties completely, ripped the eggs out in a violent fashion, causing Bleu to jerk her head back and scream. The dominate one then leaned in, pressed her penis against the helpless girl's pussy and whispered, "Gladly," as she shoved it in, causing the poor prisoner to tremble at the action. Ruby thrusted forward and backward, enjoying the sight of her girlfriend hollering with extraordinary gratification.

* * *

Outside, Yang had successfully de-pants her partner, as the cat girl laid defenseless to the blonde's will. The busty girl then lowered her own shorts down, then placed her genitals right above her friend's face. "Do it like this Blake," The blonde explained then dragged her tongue up and down the neko's folds.

The cat girl wanted to resist, but it couldn't be helped. Her sex driven trance impaired all her logic, as she began licking her friend's pussy in a public hallway.

* * *

This sight made Nora even hornier as her fingers slipped in and out, giving out a loud swishing noise while moaning profusely. However, a sudden jolt of joy sprang through her entire body as Pyrrha had then buried her face into the ginger's ass. "Pyrrha, what are you-AHHH yes right there AHHHHH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby continually pounded her partner's pussy, while the captive wrapped her legs around her in an effort to drive the dick in deeper. Bleu's eyes widened, her mouth drooling at the intense fucking that bestowed upon her. The leader again started smooching her love while the nerd wailed over and over again. Finally, she let out one final scream as her pussy bursted with juices.

* * *

Right outside, Yang and Blake followed suit as they orgasmed at the same time.

* * *

Lastly, Nora peaked and sprayed her juices on her friend's face. The hyperactive ginger leaned against the door, exhausted from the session. Seconds later, she lifted herself back up, "Pyrrha...I had no idea you could lick like th-"

The ginger was quickly interrupted as her friend stood tall with her underwear down to her ankles, she then grabbed Nora by the hair and shoved the girl's mouth into her pussy, "I'm not gonna be the only one here that didn't get off. Now get licking bitch."

* * *

Ruby and Bleu lied side by side in the giant love sack, breathing heavily. The leader gazed upon her beautiful love and whispered, "We are definitely doing that again."

* * *

 **So yeah, when I came to this site I told myself I would never write a harem fanfiction or a smut fanfiction and with this entry I've now officially done both. Of course this here was due to my recent friendship with lilytherose2112.**

 **Consider this my graduation present to you. I wish you the best of luck for the future and I hope you can enjoy this.**

 **And if anyone else enjoyed this, check out lilytherose2112's fanfiction GreannRose and consider my smut fiction a non canon spin off.**

 **GreannRose is a pretty good story and for a first time fanfiction writer I've notice a steady growth of quality in terms of writing from my new friend, and her OC is just so lovable.**

 **Like I don't normally ship Ruby with anyone(though I still see the appeal in Lancaster, Rosegarden, and Whiterose I just don't particularly support any of them) but I do like Ruby x Bleu. Its a cute story I'm glad I gave a chance as I don't normally read OC driven stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

When certain events arise, it can lead to a multitude of different outcomes. Case and point, due to a sexually charged moment between Pyrrha and Nora, it had spiraled their relationship into uncharted waters neither could have predicted. Though both still cared and even loved their respected crushes Jaune and Ren, the moment the two women shared has allowed a dynamic that only occurs behind closed doors. Pyrrha spent years subconsciously burying a part of herself she never knew was there, but losing her virginity warped her sexual nature into a predatory assertive one.

Now these moments here were few and far between, the moments where both Ren and Jaune would become unavailable for a distinct amount of time. This time, however, was due to a two part lecture. Today all male students would be required to proceed to the auditorium, while tomorrow's audience would consist of all the female students and due to Ozpin's schedule: this has lead, to this event, to reside, into the later evening.

The JNPR team was seen in their dorm, with Nora and Pyrrha on their respective beds and Jaune and Ren standing by, seconds away from departing, "Alright girls," The blonde knight announced, "We'll be gone..." The leader stumbled for bit, "Ren how long is this again?"

"Originally it was only going to be an hour," The Asian noted, "However, I've recently found out, that it will now be two."

"Two...HOURS?" The leader complain.

This news prompted the Spartan to smirk at her ginger friend, soothing, "Two hours huh."

Nora sank back down, giving off a subtle frightened laugh. Jaune then continued to mope, "Alright, lets get this over with."

However this quote went unnoticed as the Spartan never broke eye contact from her prey, Pyrrha continually stared her friend down for a few solid seconds as the two boys vacated the premises, and once the red head heard the door click, she stood right up and marched towards her remaining teammate. All while supporting a devilish grin and sick sadistic eyes.

Nora instantly held her hands out in a basic line of defense, "Okay Pyrrha, hold on. Can we talk fi- _AHHH"_

The poor girl screamed as her friend grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her off the bed and towards the wall. The Spartan's superior strength was more than enough to fling the cute ginger across the room as Nora took several steps to maintain her balance. Having been able to avoid a collision with the wall, Pyrrha made short work of the girl's resistance as she shoved her victim the rest of the way. The helpless girl had her face pressed firmly against the surface as her friend held her there while feeling her ass and dragging her tongue across her victim's ear. "You're so cute when you're scared," the sex crazed woman whispered.

"Look Pyrrha...It's not that I don't enjoy these sessions, I do. I just- _GHAAA!"_ The timid girl tried to explained, but was hindered as her ass was being invaded by two fingers.

"Listen bitch, until Jaune works up the nerve to fuck me," Pyrrha growled while fingering her teammate, "You're going to have to serve as my personal fuck toy. Your body, is mine to do with as I please, do you understand?"

Then in one quick motion, the psycho pulled her fingers out and delivered a swift slap to the ass, prompting Nora to moan. Pyrrha was seconds away to another spanking, but quickly ceased her actions as the door began to open. Her and Nora backed away from the wall to find Jaune reentering the room, "Forgot my scroll," he announced while glancing in all direction.

"Did you leave it in the library sweetie," The red head chirp, continuing her cutesy facade to the man she loved.

"Noooo, I definitely didn't leave it there," he answered while searching through all the team's drawers. Upon the boy's inclusion, the ginger subtly inched towards the doorway ever so slowly, in an attempt to escape. This action however was short lived as the Spartan took quick noticed and gave her an evil death glare. This response petrified Nora to stand in place as Jaune further explained, "Yeah, it might actually be-OH shit here it is." he cheered while making his way back out while holding the device, "See ya guys."

With the door closed again, Pyrrha glared at her toy, "You were trying to leave weren't you."

"Wha- _NOOOO,_ I just-"

"Strip...Now," the dominate one barked, "I'm gonna have to punish you for that."

The only response the poor girl could muster was a small squeak.

* * *

While Nora had her reservations on her new role, on the other side of things, a certain nerd was continually ecstatic of her place. After her and Ruby revealed their hidden sexual quirks, it seemed as though every other night they tried to outdo each other with their shared perversion. By day Ruby was the sweet, kind, and caring girlfriend, but by night she was an evil sadistic sex freak.

As of tonight we find four out of five team members of Team RWBBY. Weiss was busy on her bed studying: wearing a faded blue nightgown, Blake was reading a book wearing her pajamas: a black yukata-style shirt and a matching skirt, and as for Ruby and Bleu well...The two were engaged in a pet master foreplay. Both were in their underwear, Ruby wearing a red lacy see-through pair while her girlfriend wore a cute blue with green polka dots one. However, the submissive nerd girl had an extra accessory as the pet, for she was wearing a black collar with a tag titled Ruby's Bitch. The leader stood tall over her pet, while Bleu was on all fours licking up a bowl of water.

"YEEEESS," The master cooed, "Good girl, you know how to use that tongue don't you."

The pet girl's only response was to simply sit up with her tongue out, panting, then hollering, "arf, arf." All while Zwei sat to the side utterly confused.

"Good girl," Ruby cooed once more as she place a hand on her subordinate's face, leaned in close, and delivered a kiss. Their kiss was cut short as the heiress noted, "Girls, did it not occur to you, that what you two are doing is highly offensive to Blake."

The leader then asked her Faunus teammate directly, "Do you find this offensive?"

"Not in the slightest," the cat answered.

"Well there you have it," little red chirped then turned back to her lover, "Now do you wanna treat girl?"

The perverted nerd began fidgeting about while breathing faster, playing to her role.

"OOOOO, I think you wanna treat."

"ARRFF AAARRFF" She cried.

"Okay here you go," Ruby cheered while removing her panties. She then held them near her partner's face adding "Open wide."

The nerd complied and her reward was to suck on her girlfriend's delicious panties with half hanging out of her mouth.

"Now who wants a titties rub?"

Instantly, the geek fell to her back with her arms and legs raised up.

"Yes _YOOOU do, you wanna a titties rub don't you,_ " The master cooed as she straddled upon her partner's belly. She then lifted the girl's bra up slightly to fondle her boobs. Bleu gave off positive hums while still sucking on the salty panties, "Yes, you're such a good girl." She added then smooched one tit, followed by circular licking of the other.

In that same moment, Yang entered wearing only a towel wrapped just high enough to cover her nipples. She took a quick glance at her sisters actions, noting of the geeky girl's thick blush and heavy breathing as underwear hung from her mouth. The blonde then looked at her favorite neko, as Blake kept peaking at the lick session before them. Yang gave a sadistic grinned then slowly sauntered over, swaying her hips with each step. She sat next to her friend and leaned in close, "Quite a sight isn't it."

"Go away Yang," Blake shot back.

"Come on, doesn't this seem familiar," The busty brawler soothed as she wrapped one arm around the neko's head. Yang leaned into the girl's ear, her breath further stimulating her, "Let's see how you feel about this."

The blonde proceeded to gently nibble on the cat girl's ear, Blake then began to breath heavily as her body began to twitch and she couldn't help, but notice how this beautiful girl's towel was slowly coming undone.

Ruby then climbed off her lover and ordered, "Bleu-sit."

Her lover sprang back upward, she was now on her knees, sitting on her ankles, with her hands still held up, but below her head.

The leader then commanded, "Now stay," as she left to her drawer, to pull out a leash. She quickly connected said leash to her girlfriend's collar and stated, "Come now Bleu, it's dinner time."

The pet quickly dropped the panties, as her mouth sprang open, with her panting heavily. Ruby guided her pet along with little to no slack on the leash. The two made to the glorious love sack as Ruby sat down in the direction of Bleu, her legs spread apart, and with one strong yank of the bind, the leader ordered, "Eat!"

The geek then wrapped her hands around her master's legs and gave her beautiful folds one long stroke of her tongue, then began sucking on the clit. She gave special treatment to that area, fluctuating between sucking and licking the cute little organ. Ruby of course responded positively with subtle moans and gasps.

Simultaneously, this act along with Yang's teasing had further enticed Blake's arousal to unprecedented levels, and the blonde knew that. Yang then nonchalantly stood up, allowing her towel to fall clear off, revealing her amazing body. The busty girl gave a fake gasp, "Oops, how embarrassing."

And with that "accident" Blake had officially developed an attraction to the female form. The cat became mesmerized by Yang's goddess appearance, "So, where do we go from here?" The blonde soothed.

The cat then stood up beside and asserted, "You really want to go down this road with me Yang?"

Eyes wide, the brawler answered, "Oh yeah, lets go down it."

"Get on the bed."

Complying with the command, Yang laid there eager for her love. Blake sat on the other end and leaned forward towards the girl's cunt, while inserting two fingers, the neko made work grazing upon the blondes clit with her tongue.

Both sisters were now having their cunts tended and were each making excessive moans that filled the room. Weiss sat in her bed, alone and peeved as she just wanted to spend one evening studying without the constant wailing of sex in the air. Normally it would only be Ruby and Bleu continuing their depraved practices, but now another pair of deviants has infected her dorm, "That's IT!" The heiress growled while shutting her book, "I can't be in this room anymore."

* * *

Nobody paid her no mind, as the Schnee stomped out with one text book in hand. She made her way across the hall and immediately open the door to the JNPR room, explaining, "Hey can I hang out here, my team is..."

Never in a million years did Weiss believe she would see the sight she just witnessed. Her eyes quickly drew to a bound naked Nora with her ass sticking up and two dildos, one in her ass and one in her pussy, both vibrating and moving in a circular movement. The expression on the poor girls face was of pure bliss as her eyes were rolled back, her tongue out, with a wide open mouth smile.

Pyrrha was standing just behind her prey wearing red seductive lingerie, knee high stockings, and red silk gloves. The Spartan paused for a brief moment upon this intrusion with her hand held high. However her expression shifted from shocked to unamused, "Oh? It's just you." She stated then slapped her toy's ass with a powerful spanking. Nora twitched a bit, squeaking with pure joy, completely unaware of their guest.

Weiss stood there completely still, bewildered at the sight. As the dom raised her hand for another slap, she turned towards their guest stating, "You do realize, nobody would ever believe you right?"

Unable to answer, the heiress slowly backed out while shuting the door behind her, unable to take her eyes off this image. With the door finally closed, it became apparent, there was no where the Schnee could hide, that wouldn't be littered with sex crazed perverts. Thus, her only option was to sit out in the hall and wait it out.

* * *

Within Team RWBBY's dorm, the leader yanked on her girlfriend's leash directing her next action, "I want to taste my own cunt, get over here." She pulled Bleu in close, having complete control of the situation. The two had an exchange of tongues in a sloppy half haphazard way, with moments of the nerd simply pulling away momentarily with a line of spit connecting to the two girls' tongues.

On the other side of things, we find Blake, having shifted her mouth game towards sucking down one of Yang's perfect tits, while jamming two fingers inside of her girl's wet pussy, slipping in and out with ease as her speed continued to increase. The blonde lied there, with her eyes shut tight, squealing with joy as she was in the highest amounts of bliss she'd ever felt. Blake was finally hers and her cunt was on the verge of a massive explosion. She can feel herself approaching closer and closer and then...Nothing, suddenly she felt absolutely nothing. Looking back up, she saw her love sitting on the other end of the bed with a grin on her face, "Uh, Blake? What are you doing?"

"Beg."

"Excuse me?"

"You want to cum, I want you to beg."

"...Blake, I'm not gonna beg for it."

"Fine," the cat shrugged, "Then I guess we're done here."

"Whoa wait, okay uh. Will you please lick my cunt."

"You call that begging?"

Desperate to feel that sweet release, "Blake, please, _PLEEEAAASSSE lick my cunt._ " The blonde cried.

The cat simply chuckled, "Better, but still not good enough. You'll have to do better if you want me."

"Come on Blake, you can't do this to me."

"You chose to go down this road, you want my affection, you'll have to submit to my every desire."

Yang sat there, completely dumbfounded by this response as Ruby interjected "You * **MOANS*** go girl."

At this point, Bleu was fingering her love's folds while supporting a dopey smile at how easy her fingers could slip in and out. Finally, Ruby gave a high pitch squeal and burst her love nectar in a generous batch that sprayed upon the nerd's face. "That's a good girl," little red cooed once more. Ruby then got up from the sack and kicked her lover face first into it. "Don't move."

And the geek complied without resistance. Cause unlike these other bitches, Nora and Yang, Bleu would never refuse her master's wishes. Moments later, the submissive one felt the familiar cold hard steel upon her wrists. Gitty as a schoolgirl, her response was to simply chuckle as to what's to come next. She then heard the cheer, " _Oh BleeEEUUUuuu."_

As the captive turned to the source, she found her love supporting her favorite strap-on, while one hand occupied the leash and the other hand held her scroll, activating the toy. Bleu had the widest smile of her life as she turned back to face forward, waiting patiently for her master's cock.

"Bleu," Ruby whispered, as the rubber appendage rested upon the prisoner's asshole, sending off a small tickle. "Tell my you're my bitch."

The nerd slowly uttered, "I'm...Your bitch."

Then, in a violent jerking motion, the dominate one yank the leash back. This action pulled the poor girl back with an extreme force, while also piercing her delicate butthole. Bleu let out a massive scream of both pleasure and pain, "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you."

"I'm your bitch, **I'M YOUR BIIIITTTCCCHH!** " She cried. This prompted Ruby to release some slack then yank the leash again in a violent manner over and over again. Bleu cried as her body was being yanked about like a ragdoll while the rubber dick jammed inside back and forth into her ass.

"And you like being my bitch don't you."

 **"YEEEESSSS!"**

"Say you like being my bitch."

 **"I LIKE BEING YOUR BITCH! I LIKE BEING YOUR BITCH!"**

Her screams of pleasure made Yang's horniness unbearable, she reached for her love pleading to dare life, "PLEASE BLAKE **PLEEEAAAASE,** I can't take it anymore. I need to cum."

The cat gazed upon her pathetic friend with a devilishly grin, "Are you ever going to disobey me again."

"I WON'T, I PROMISE IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"Lie down on the floor."

Without hesitation, Yang dropped to the floor with her cunt aching for an orgasm.

Blake slowly made her way down there, enjoying the view of this goddess of sheer beauty now trembling before her feet. "Good girls get to have sex on beds," The cat teased, she then lifted Yang's legs upward. The blonde's back was now vertical with her friend's face inches away from the drenched cunt. While close enough to breath upon her sensitive opening, she added, "You weren't being such a good girl were you?"

"...N-nooo," The blonde cried.

"It's okay, you'll learn," The Faunus then buried her face with puss, all while the busty chick screamed with pleasure. With every drag of her tongue across the folds, Yang's screams grew louder and louder.

* * *

Meanwhile, a still bound Nora was but a few mere inches from Pyrrha's drenched pussy as the Spartan pulled to the side the part of her attire covering it. "Eat," She commanded, and like an inch worm, the horny trance ginger shimmied her way forward, then began licking her master's folds with delight as Pyrrha simply smiled upon her toy's compliance.

* * *

Back in the dorm of Team RWBBY, both pairs were impending for a simultaneous climax. Ruby was now completely thrusting inside her partner, burying the captive further and further into her beloved love sack, muffling her screams in the process. While Yang's legs kept twitching sporadically, screaming as Blake's oral became more fierce. Until finally, the Blonde's juices shot out and began pouring across her once clean body.

Bleu however shot back up screaming as she began spraying out her nectar onto the floor. The poor girl then fell back onto her sack, completely exhausted from the experience. Ruby stood back up, removed the leash, then strolled back to her drawers.

The busty girl stood back up as well and chuckled, "I just got out of the shower and now I gotta go back in. Be back in a sec g-"

"No!" Blake asserted, Yang paused and turned to her lover as she continued, "Get in my bed as you are, I want to smell you throughout the night."

With a slight hesitation, the blonde saw her new lover give her a convincing glare, "Uh yeah, okay." She mumbled in response while following the Faunus to bed.

After catching her breath, Bleu finally managed to form a sentence, "R-RrrRRr-...Rubes...That was so good. I don't think I'll be able to move for a bit."

"Well you won't have too," Ruby assured then tied her girlfriend's feet together.

"Wha-what?"

Ruby then flipped her victim on her back to see her face to face and declared, "Yeah, you're not getting any sleep tonight."

"I'm...Not?"

"Nope," She chirped in response while stuffing a ball gag into the restrained girl's mouth, then tying it. Bleu looked at her confused, but shuttered as Ruby showed her the four egg vibrator toy. After making sure her prisoner saw it was set to the highest setting, the sadist explained, "You see Bleu, in a lot of ways we're the perfect couple." The dominate one then shoved an egg into her girl's pussy, causing her to squirm a bit while screaming into her ball gag. "I'm the fucked up bitch that will do all kinds of things to you," another egg was jammed inside, causing the poor girl to muffle scream louder, "And your the sick son of bitch who will enjoy it." As another egg enters, Bleu's eyes begin to dilate immensely with more muffled screams.

"So really, I have to keep thinking of new ways to torture you," The leader further expanded upon. She then lifted her love up, giving off cute little huffs, then threw her girlfriend into the center of their love sack. Ruby then crawled up next to her love with a sick grin while holding a blindfold and picking up the final egg. "I have to keep thinking of new ways to outdo myself, in order to keep you happy."

The leader then licked last egg before jamming it in with the rest. Bleu gave off an even louder and longer muffled scream while her head flew backwards. Finally, there was no sight at all for Bleu, her lover had then tied the blindfold on, then wrapped her arms and legs around the poor girl's restrained body. After which she gave her love one final whisper, "Good night sweetie."

Weiss eventually made her way back into the room and had a pleasant amount of beauty sleep. Yang and Blake cuddled each other all night, as the Faunus smiled at the smell of her love drenched in her own juices.

Bleu however was not so lucky, she spent the night twitching and moaning all while the sleepy Ruby tighten her grip with every subtle movement or spasm. The bound girl had her nectar pouring out from orgasm after orgasm after orgasm, all while forming a fairly large puddle.

* * *

Cut to morning, we see the sun rising, birds are singing, Ruby stretching out, and giving a cute yawn. She then look down at her partner who was now breathing profusely and had a blush spread across her face. With a small chuckle, the leader removed the blindfold and ball gag to find her lover's eyes rolled back, her tongue hanging on the side, and a wide open mouth smile on her face all while panting heavily and a large portion of drool flowed out.

"Someone had a good night," Ruby chirped then sauntered over to her dresser. She grabbed a single key then strolled back, although Bleu was in a state of bliss far beyond her comprehension, all good things must come to an end. Turning the captive on her side, Ruby immediately unhook the handcuffs, next she untied the poor girl's legs, then last, but not least. She grabbed hold of the wires connecting the four eggs and yanked all of them in a quick jerking motion. This sudden action caused the nerd's body to spasm out of control as she fell off the beloved love sack and hit the floor.

"Hey Bleu."

"... _Yeeaaahhh."_

"Can you move at all?"

"... _Noooooo."_

"Well you can stay on the floor for now, we'll just tell the teachers you have the flu or something."

"... _Okaaayyy."_

* * *

 **So first, because I know someone at some point will bring it up, yes I did get the ending event out of another fan fiction called Team Bonding. Sue me.**

 **Lastly the only reason I even made a chapter 2 was more for comedy reasons then anything else. As I am a comedy fan fic writer at heart. That being said a chapter 3 is very unlikely.**

 **Regardless I hope you all can still enjoy this and I especially hope lilytherose2112 can enjoy this.**

 **She's the one who suggested this fan fiction be renamed Ruby's Bitch.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Ruby and Bleu's love grew, so did their shared perversion. Their relationship had the perfect yin yang dynamic that they were both looking for. Ruby's past loves would constantly leave her, whenever she wished to push their lovemaking to be dirtier beyond extreme measures and Bleu could never find a partner willing to perform such depraved acts upon her. It got to the point, Ruby would be actively seeking her girlfriend's limit out of sheer curiosity, only to be constantly astonished by her partner's obedience.

Their next depraved act would lead them outside the compounds of the Emerald forest. The two were strolling through the creepy ominous woods with only the moonlight shining their way. While watching her love crawl on all fours was an enticing sight, tonight Ruby permitted her girlfriend to walk her own two feet with boots on. However that was the extent of her kindness. Bleu was freezing her ass off as her only clothing was her footwear, a blindfold, handcuffs, and her favorite collar with a leash attached.

Ruby was her guide, providing subtle tugs, directing her love, all while the geek's pussy ached for action, however it wasn't long until the leader found their suitable spot. Unhooking the cuffs, Ruby pushed the nerd up against a tree. Bleu, with both hands on the trunk and ass out, was ready for her reward. The leader knelt down to that cute little butt, licking her lips as she cooed, "Let's get this baby all lubed up, it'll make things a little easier for what's gonna happen to you."

Little red then buried her face into her lovers ass, dragging her tongue up and down the butt hole while giving just a little attention to nerd's already soaking pussy. After a good minute of licks, she commented, "Oh yeah, you're definitely ready."

The dominate one stood tall and soothed, "Alright, time to give you-Oh shit. I forgot the strap-on in our room."

"Awww," Her lover moaned.

"Don't fret, I have super speed. I'll just be a few minutes. Stay...Here...And don't move...A muscle."

And like a good little fuck toy, Bleu complied without question, still in her compromising position. Little did she know, Ruby had only dashed to some nearby pushes, as she picked up a small pebble and whispered with a devilish grin, "This is where the fun begins."

* * *

Meanwhile, we cut to the Team JNPR dorm. Although Pyrrha's sadist ways had been quelled over time, there was one who began to miss the attention. Nora had grown accustomed to her position as the Spartan's bitch and after what felt like an eternity of sexual neglect, the ginger purposely put herself in compromising positions to entice her teammate.

With the boys out of the room, the Spartan sat on her bed quietly as her friend strolled towards her with hungry eyes and nonchalantly dropped a pen on the floor. "Oops, let me pick that up."

Her next action was to turn her back, towards her former partner and bent down slowly, all while her tiny skirt revealed a lack of covering for her drenched pussy and asshole. "Oh my, did I forget to wear underwear again?"

"I'm not gonna fuck you Nora."

"GAH Why not?"

Pyrrha took a deep breath and explained, "Look...I'm sorry for my behavior. I feel like for years I had to place myself into a bubble of pure perfection, cause...No one ever let me be anything besides perfection. I felt like I was being forced to wear a mask of smiles and politeness and when I finally gave into my most basic desires and allowed myself to let loose, I just...Became a different person, but...Now I feel like I don't have to be the phony anymore since I allowed myself to break out of my cookie cutter mold. Nora...I'm not the same person I was when we first met and I'm definitely not the same person I was when we were sleeping together."

"Well...Okay I guess I'm proud of you or whatever, but I need some dirty fucking release and I need it now."

"I don't know what to tell you, cause I can't keep treating you this way."

With a few intense glares, the male teammates had finally arrived. "Hey girls," Jaune announced, but sensing the awkwardness he asked, "...What were you guys talking about?"

With a venom like whisper, the ginger answered, "Apparently nothing, I'm going for a walk."

With her departure, Ren immediately confronted the remaining female, "...What did you say to her?"

The Spartan stared back at her teammate then sighed, "...Ren, what is your relationship with Nora?"

"She's...Everything I have..." He muttered softly while looking downward, "I...Wouldn't be here if she wasn't by my side. She means everything to me."

The red head then stepped up and placed a hand on her Asian friend, "Then go to her, I'm telling you right now she needs you. She needs to know how much you mean to her. You can't keep waiting for the most opportune moment to arise, you have to make it happen yourself. Do you understand?"

Ren shook his head yes and with little to no delay, he left on his search for his favorite little ginger.

Pyrrha sat back down on her bed, ashamed of her past behavior, and knowing her sessions with Nora were officially over. However when one door closes, another one opens, as her beloved Knight sat next to her. She looked up towards him with a twinkle in her eye, "Jaune?"

No words were spoken, instead the boy tackled his love down, followed by kiss. Awestruck, Pyrrha didn't know how to react, all she could do was stare back at him in bliss.

"Pyrrha," He whispered, "I want to show you how much you mean to me."

* * *

Across the hall we find a certain trio move forward with their relationship. Yang had her reservations with sharing Blake with Sun, however it couldn't be denied she did find her fellow blonde equally hot and being bisexual would allow her to have the best of both worlds, but above all else she wanted Blake to be happy, so tonight, the busty brawler decided to go along with her lover's kink.

The three were all simultaneously undressing as the monkey took a gasp, as Yang's massive rack popped out. The busty girl smirked, "Like what you see big boy?"

"I can't lie," he giggled while lowing his shorts, "You got yourself a nice set."

"What can I say," she shrugged, "Puberty was r-rrre-e-EEEEAly" she immediately lost her focus when gazing upon Sun's massive cock. It hung at a flaccid eleven inches with a wide girth. Yang stared at the boy's member completely mesmerized with her mouth wide open and a tiny amount of drool.

Blake giggled and nudged her friend, "Yeah, that was my reaction the first time I saw it."

"Eh-eeeeeh, Its so big."

"Well then, I guess that means you're going first."

"WHA-WHAT?" She mumbled while glancing at her love, "Uh-okay."

The cat girl lied down on the floor ordering, "Sit on my face, I'll get your pussy lubed up and you start licking his cock."

With some slight delay, the blonde girl complied. She hovered her cunt right above Blake, trembling as Sun's member began to harden and take shape. The erect cock was presented before her and as Blake pulled her folds open, she commanded, "Yang, get licking or its gonna hurt a **LOT** more."

Feeling her girlfriend's wet tongue invading her most intimate parts, caused the blonde girl to stagger a bit, but then she grabbed hold of his long member and began licking the bottom, of the shaft.

* * *

However Yang wasn't the only one taking a leap of faith tonight, as Ren was frantically searching the halls left and right, only to find his childhood friend curled up on the floor twitching. "NORA!" He cried while rushing to her aid. "Are you okay?

Instantly rising up and grabbing the boy, by the collar, "NO! I'm not alright, I'm this **FUCKING** close to going insane."

"Well-what's wrong, tell me so I can help."

"I...I don't want to say." She mumbled while slightly embarrassed.

The Asian took a deep breath and stood up with his distressed friend, "Nora...Do you remember how we met?"

She looked back up at her admirer in awe, as he continued, "When I first saw you, you needed my help back then and I was too scared to act. So I just ran, and...Here we are years later on our way to become huntsmen and you've helped me every step of the way. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I couldn't survive on the streets without your help and I couldn't deal with the loss of my...You know, without your constant affection...You've been there for me when I lost everything and I can't imagine anyway I can repay you for that. Which is why if you need anything, I want...No...I need to help you. So please, tell me what I can do and I will do it. No matter what is."

The ginger continued to stare back at her love and softly whispered, "I need you...To fuck me...As hard as you can."

His eyes widen, as that was not the answer he expected, "Oh, well...O-Okay."

Instantly she pushed him against the wall, her lips against his while sliding off her jacket. As they broke away momentarily for her to remove her top, he shuddered, "Whoa, right here? Now?"

She didn't answer, instead she pulled down her love's pants and saw his cock nearly take shape. She kissed the side of the shaft, then began licking it from end to end. With his erection taking full form, she then swirled the tip with her tongue.

"N-Nora please, someone could see-"

"SHUT UP," She growled, "I need this right now, so if someone sees us, then let em look for all I care."

* * *

Of course Ren got off easy compared to his close friend Bleu, as she waited patiently in her compromising position. Little did she know, Ruby threw a tiny rock onto the tree her girlfriend was leaning against. Startled the masochist called out, "Ruby? Is that you?"

This action however, had awoken a rather unique Grimm, a Trevenant, a sentient tree Grimm that prays upon young women exclusively. The tiny pebble had awaken its slumber, as a large portion of bark shifted to reveal a massive glowing orange eye. A roaring chuckle put little Bleu in a fright as she slowly backed away. She then pulled the blindfold off and gasped at the sight of this horrendous tree. She tried to sprint off in the opposite direction, only to trip by the tree's vines, restraining her left leg. The poor girl fell face first and was dragged along the ground screaming, "GAH RUBY! HELP!"

Unfortunately she would receive no aid as little red would continued to hide in the bushes while slipping her panties off. "Have fun Bleu," She giggled.

The tree raised his victim upside down while its vines were restraining her limbs. The creature chuckled a bit as more vines nuzzled around the poor girl's breasts, causing her to moan. Moans turned into screams as the girl began to feel the sharp pain from her backside, for the beast was whipping her ass.

Ruby fondled her breast and gave a circular rub on her clit while watching her partner's torture. "Oh yeah, take it bitch. You know you like it."

* * *

Simultaneously, Yang had her own hurdle to jump as she could only fit half of Sun's cock in her throat. Even though the boy felt extreme pleasure, the neko was still not too happy with this. Blake stood next to the pair with one hand placed upon the boy's back and with the other hand, she had a fist full of the blonde girl's hair. Yang looked up at her girlfriend in fear, only to have her mind shattered as the cat girl shoved her face all the way forward in a violent jerking motion. The sudden movement paralyzed both parties with Blake kneeling down to her girlfriend, "We don't half ass things in the bedroom."

And despite the blonde girl's gagging and muffled screams, Blake continued to jam her friend's face into the thick fuckstick over and over again. With her eyes rolled back and muffled moans, Yang felt powerless to this fluid motion. Only to be suddenly yanked back and flung to the floor like a ragdoll, just so the cat girl can observe her progress. In the poor girl's moment of freedom, drool and precum were hanging from her mouth as she coughed profusely.

"Yep, nice and wet. Should slide in easier," Blake commented then turned to her girlfriend, "Get on the love sack."

The busty girl complied and lied onto the overly large pillow. Squeaking a bit, as the cat girl jammed two fingers into her friend's pussy, "Oh yeah, she's ready."

On instinct Sun position himself next to the blonde girl's cunt, penis resting against it. Yang, still intimidated by the thick member, couldn't help, but shake in fear. "Relax," her girlfriend soothed, "It'll hurt at first, but its going to feel really good."

The two girls locked their hands together, through their fingers, and were staring into each other's eyes, as to give the impression of trust. The blonde girl gave her beloved a heartfelt smile and with the two girls connecting their lips for a sweet subtle kiss, Sun shoved his dick straight in, causing Yang to throw her head back and wince in pain. He continued to slide in and out, in a slow gentle fashion, and with each and every movement, she continued to hold back her screams with her eyes shut tight, but then Blake soothed, "It's okay, just endure it and I promise it will start to hurt less and less."

The girls' hands were continually locked as the brawler panted, she looked back up trusting her partner, "O-ooo-kay."

"Good, now just lie back and..." The cat paused, as she glared at her male partner, "SUN! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Yang lifted her head up to see and as it turned out, their man was only thrusting forward half of his cock at a time, "I just...She's so tight and I don't want to hurt her."

Blake stood tall and hissed, "We don't half ass things here...Now use all of your dick or you're not getting off tonight Sun."

He took a deep breath, looked into Yang's wide terrified eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry," before jamming in his entire rod in one quick jerking motion. The busty girl threw her head back and screamed in pain, then continued to holler with each additional thrust.

* * *

Of course, while Yang struggled with her boy toy's cock, Nora was a completely different story. Here she was, sucking down the entire shaft, with only her skirt and boots left on. Ren can only moan as his back was against the wall, inching closer to blowing his load. His love then ceased her action, backed away for a moment and squeaked, "Reeeeeen?'

"huh?"

Nora, while playing with her breasts and giving a devilish smile, demanded, "I want you to cum on my face and my boobs."

Finally seduced into his lover's perversion, the Asian began stroking his shaft at the sight of his girl fondling herself. It didn't take long for his load to spray out, as Nora opened her mouth wide, catching a few strands and ingesting the sweet salty liquid. After taking in his seed, she ordered, "Get on the ground."

"I-"

"Ren, lie down on the ground, **now.** We're not done yet."

The boy submitted to his beloved's will as his cock stood straight up.

With hungry predatory eyes, the ginger dragged her tongue up his long hard member, from bottom to top, tasting more of his delicious cum, only to then raise her pussy over and slide the boy's penis in. This action caused the boy to groan while the girl squealed in pleasure. Nora then sprang herself up and down in a fluid motion with a wide open smile, completely oblivious to her lover's discomfort of already cumming.

* * *

"Tell me I'm a dirty whore," Pyrrha whispered. In the dorm of Team JNPR, her and Jaune were both completely naked, with the Spartan's hair undone. Both were on the bed, while the knight was pounding his love's pussy hard.

"Wha-what?"

"CALL ME A WHORE!"

"Uh-You're a...Whore."

"Like you mean it Jaune."

It was hard enough to focus, as his first time felt so incredible. However, a new wave of confidence filled the his heart as he wrapped his arms under her legs and back, then lifted his girl upward. The red head was startled by her partner's assertiveness as he carried her up against the wall. He looked at her straight in the eyes and snarled, "You're a fucking whore. MY FUCKING WHORE!"

And with that, his thrusts became more intense, the knight instantly became more passionate as he fucked her up against the wall. It couldn't be helped, this new action caused the girl's juices to flow out as she screamed in pleasure. With her head momentarily resting on her man's shoulder, she lifted it back up and mumbled, "Jaune?'

"Yeah?"

"I want you to cum all over my body."

Without a second thought, he threw his love back on the bed as she bounced up for a moment. She lied there patiently, while the boy began rubbing his dick, spraying out a violent massive load, covering her body and face. She laid there in complete bliss, covered in semen, as her partner then lied next to her soon after.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Trevenant held his prize up right, illuminating her body with his orange glowing eye. Bleu quivered helplessly in the presence of this monster as two more vines slowly seeped into her ass and vagina. The vines wriggled about her insides as she cried from a mixture of pain and pleasure. "RUBY! IF YOU'RE GAHHHH OUT THERE, PLEEEEAAASE HELP MURPH-" Her voice was then plugged up as another vine made its way into her mouth. Reducing her cries to a muffled scream.

The beast had been jamming into all of the geek's holes, while whipping her ass. All while Ruby continued to play with herself, her fingers making a swooshing sound with every movement. "Just hang in there Bleu, ahhhh, I'm almost there."

Little did she know things would only get worse as even more vines snaked their way into the victims holes. Her ass and cunt began having a push pull method where one vine goes in and another comes out, stretching her opening to lengths she never thought possible. All while muffle screaming to the top of her lungs.

* * *

On the lighter side, Yang had finally managed to adapt to Sun's massive girth and found great pleasure in it, as Blake licked her left nipple ever so delicately and caressed the other. The cat smiled and hushed, "See...It feels really good doesn't it?" The cat cooed.

"It still hurts a bit, but...Hmmmm, feels amazing," The blonde girl whispered.

"Sounds like you're getting too comfortable," The cat motioned, "Sun, fill her other hole."

"Wha-ah?" The brawler mumbled.

"As you wish my lady," He complied and jammed his tail into Yang's ass in a powerful thrust. With that, the blonde girl's ecstasy was peaked as both her holes were being invaded. Her head flew back, her mouth gaped, and it was at this time Blake hovered her cunt over the poor girl's face and ordered, "Get licking."

She of course submitted without hesitation and with the last amount of brain functionality left, stroke the cat girl's folds. Her technique was so on par that Blake was in complete bliss. "Sun, grrr FUCK HER FASTER!"

Taking in the order, he picked up his speed, causing a chain reaction, where his acceleration caused Yang's tongue to drag across the neko's folds more rapidly. "Nnnnrrr, keep going." Blake cried, "You're doing so good."

However it couldn't be helped, as both blondes gave off a simultaneous orgasm. The busty girl stopped only momentarily just to catch her breath, but before she could resume her oral, her girlfriend stood back up and strolled to the drawers. "I guess it's my own fault," Blake stated, "I was too enticed to see Yang take in your cock I forgot to have fun myself."

The two blondes glanced at each other, watching the cat sift through Ruby's belongings. "Of course now," The cat paused while unveiling a strap-on, "Things can get a lot more fun for me."

Both Yang and Sun gave sensual grins, excited for their finale.

* * *

Across multiple different halls Ren was at his breaking point while Nora was still pounding his dick with her breasts flopping about, her mouth wide open, eyes rolled back, and a blush across her face. "GAAHH Ren you feel so good," She cried while approaching climax.

"GAH Nora," He moaned, "I-I love you so much."

And with those final words, the two burst together, however the ginger looked down at her love and with tears slowly welling up, "I...Love you too."

Nora then collapsed on top of her love as the two held each other close.

* * *

In another fashion, we see Sun now lying upon the glorious love sack as Blake slipped her pussy on top of his semen covered dick. She lowered herself down and gave him a simple kiss before rising back up and began riding his erection. She had a minor blush, her eyes closed, and a smile that covered from ear to ear. Of course, this would only be the appetizer to her pleasure as from behind, Yang had donned the strap-on and sauntered to her two lovers. She groped the cat girl's boobs from behind and hushed, "You ready baby?"

The neko gave a seductive grin and cooed, "Stick it in."

The busty girl of course complied and filled her girlfriend's other hole. Blake could only moan as her partners gave a unifying gyration fuck, all while Yang kept a firm grasped on cat girl's tits. The brawler's main objection was to try and lift the cat as high as she could, but could only put in so much force, but then mediated, "Hey Sun."

"Hmm," He murmured.

"Stick your tail back in my ass."

With a small chuckled he rejoiced, "As you wish my love."

For a split moment, Yang's heart sank, for in that one quick response, her fellow blonde had charmed her in a way she never knew he could. Although that feeling was immediately overshadowed with a wriggly tail inserted back into her ass. She cried out for just a second and finally the two returned to their fluid motion of filling Blake's holes. The added support from this monkey tail gave her the strength to fuck her girlfriend even higher, allowing the girl to take more of the man's cock with every motion. Blake's arousal had flooded with sky reaching levels as both her loves were picking up speed, she couldn't even concentrate with all of her sensitive areas attacked at once, until finally her nectar gushed out like a broken dam unleashing its water.

The three fell down together, each exhausted from the ordeal. The cat girl grabbed hold of each of her lovers' hands and gave them both expression of pure joy. Blake then informed her girlfriend, "You know Yang...If you and Sun, wanna...You know, have sex...Just the two of you that is. I'm okay with that."

The blonde girl lifted herself up and gave their boy toy a collective smile, "You know Blake, I may have to now."

The monkey responded with a dopey grin.

* * *

Finally, we cut back to Bleu in so much pain and pleasure she's become incapable of basic thought. With each passing moment, more and more vines dug into her ass and cunt, all while her eyes were rolled nearly completely back and drool seep out out of her mouth. The Trevenant had its fun and removed all of its vines out of his victim's orifices and held Bleu upside down by one single leg. The nerd's trance of pure pleasure was too great to realize the massive tree tilted backwards to open its gaping mouth. The Grimm hovered the poor girl over his opening, until a red blur of petals flew across, slicing the one vine holding the girl in place. The blur then bounced off the tree's forehead and swooped up the dismal in distress up and dashed them both to a safe distance.

Bleu, slowly exiting her trance looked up at her savior Ruby Rose, as she held her like a princess. "Ruby!" She cried.

"Sorry I'm late," Little red chirped before setting her love down and like clockwork, Ruby unveiled her scythe to sliced the invading vines. The tree gave an angry growl as it flung more vines at the new target. Ruby jumped to the left, while dodging most of the plant's attack, but slicing a additional some along the away. She then aimed her rifle directly into the giant glowing eye to unload a full clip. The creature screamed as its one and only optic fell apart and gushed out all its fluids.

As the tree laid dead, Ruby sauntered back to her beloved, who looked back at her in awe. The leader picked her girlfriend back up, princess style, as Bleu held on close. "Come on Bleu, let's go home."

The damsel smiled and nuzzled into her savior.

* * *

 **SOOOO, I know I said a chapter 3 was unlikely, however special circumstances alleviated it this time. That being lilytherose2112 asked me to make a chapter 3 with specific details, such as RenxNora, BlakexSunxYang, and her OC being the victim of a tentacle scene.**

 **I wrote the first chapter out of a random act of kindness, then I wrote the second chapter more for myself (though she loved that one immensely too so yeah), and the third chapter was specifically because she wants this smut story to be canon to her story Greannrose, but with her intentions on who to ship.**

 **I mean I don't ship Pyrrha and Nora in a general sense, I just think its hot in a steamy context, which is why I had to write in a Renora and Arkos pairings here and she wants SunnyBees so that's why Sun was included.**

 **Well that's all I have to say. She already told me she won't require another entry from me until her story reaches volume 4 or 5 and I don't have any desire to continue this anytime soon. So I can say FOR NOW, this series is over.**


End file.
